Honesty
by Angel Scones
Summary: Santana finally finds the courage and tells Rachel the truth. Instead of telling her to her face however she writes her a letter. Pezberry


**I don't own glee if i did finchel would not exist. i used to love faberry but now i can really see pezberry happening. **

**When i first wrote this story is was for faberry and its still in my stories under Dear rachel but looking back at it i thought it would be a better pezberry story then a faberry let me know what you think.**

* * *

Rachel Berry walked to her locker just trying to get through another day at Mckinley High School in freaking Lima, Ohio. She had been covered in slushie twice already and didn't have another change of clothes. She just wanted to get to glee and go home. Not really wanting to face Finn after breaking up with him the week before. Opening her locker an envelope fell out addressed to her she didn't recognize the hand writing. Picking it up after her stuffed her books in her locker and headed off to glee carrying the letter. Opening the letter while she walked she started reading wondering who could have stuck it in her locker.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I feel that the time has come for me to be completely honest with you. I know it will be a lot to take in so just bear with my please._

_I hope that you will still love me when I am finished. I hope you won't be embarrassed by me in anyway, or be annoyed when I watch the Dawn of the Dead instead of Funny Girl. I hope that you will remember that I am a cheerleader. Not a football player. I hope you remember I love my breadstix, but will eat a salad if you asked me to._

_I will never compare you to other girls, because no one compares to you. I hope to make you laugh, take care of you when you're sick and be trustworthy. I know that I may have to earn your trust for the way I have treated you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I acted like a six year old boy who pulls the pigtails of the girl he likes. I will stop others from picking on you and hurting you._

_I pray that you'll love me despite my tendency to forget birthdays, and if your fathers come to dinner and I am there sorry if I happen to embarrass you. I will remember you like daises, not roses and that your favorite color changes with your mood. I promise to remember you are vegan, I will try my hardest not to eat meat in front of you though it will be tough at times._

_Please know I will constantly act strong in control, but on the inside I am actually lost, confused, even scared at times. (don't tell anyone or I will be forced to go all Lima Heights on you). Please don't worry if I hurt myself. Instead be there to mend my wounds with kisses._

_Understand that loving each other means being together, but not all of the time. We should never bail on our responsibilities. Also understand that I may at times act jealous and overly protective, but only because I have in securities not because you are doing anything wrong._

_Please know that I might be too shy to kiss you first, but please don't be afraid to kiss me. I won't push you away I'm sure your kisses will be perfect. Please know that I am sensitive ...in a manly tough kind of way. If I do cry, please know it isn't because of you just hold me close, and I'll heal quickly. If it is because of you, I will heal just the same._

_Please be honest with me without being to hurtful. I promise to always be honest with you because you deserve honesty, and I promise to open doors for you and buy your ticket when we go to the movies. I will hold your hand in the hallway and give you my letterman to wear so people will know you are my girl. If given the chance I will always be the big spoon and keep you warm at night. I know that people will look down on us because our relationship won't be traditional and I know there will be rude comments and remarks made toward the both of us, but I strongely believe that if we have each other we will be fine._

_NO you're not fat, so please don't constantly ask, and you don't need makeup either. Oh, and don't be upset if you cut your hair and I don't notice. I still love you in a those sweaters and skirts even those socks._

_I hope you don't think that I'm asking too much of you. I hope you understand that I'm a little nervous and very scared. I wish I could tell you how and when I fell in love you. I just know I did. I love everything about you from your wonderful voice, to your endless long legs. The way you always smile and are always trying to make friends. I love your nose and I am so happy you didn't get a nose job. One of the things I love the most about you is that your so tiny yes it may only be a few inches, but those inches make it so you will fit into my arms. _

_I wish I could tell you our love would last forever. Every relationship is a new game of cards and I have never been good at cards. I promise I will try my best to be kind and love you dearly for all that you are, without expecting too much from you. I promise to protect you in every way possible. I want you to know that no matter what you choose weather you choice to give me a chance and allow me to date you or just be your friend I promise to be happy either way, and you will always by My Estrella, I would love to be your Cheerio_

_Thank you listening (finishing this letter.) If you're wonderful brain hasn't figured it out yet. I love you, Rachel and I always have._

_With Love,_

_Santana Lopez_

Upon finishing the letter Rachel wiped her eyes and walked in the choir room. Seeing Santana, sitting between Quinn and Brittany. Rachel smiled when she noticed that Santana was nervously filing her nails glancing at the clock every few seconds. Without saying a signal word Rachel walked over pressed the brunette firmly into her chair and kissed her. When they needed to breath Rachel broke the kiss leaned her forehead against Santana's and said the five simplest words in the world.

"I love you too, Santana"

Smiling Santana didn't say a word she quickly pulled the smaller girl into her lap and wrapped her letterman around her shoulders, before tighly wrapping her arms around Rachels waist holding her there.

"I really do love you, My Estrella thank you for giving me a chance." Santana whispered into the diva's ear

* * *

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it (i promise)**


End file.
